Always together, forever
by xKristinax
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT, OR EMAIL ME Takes place after the movie, and after the whole gang graduates from UNM. Watch as Gabriella and Troy go through marriage and pregnancies. TXG TaXC SXZ KXJ RXL Chapter 34 Redone, a few senteneces... nothi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS... Ok, here the scoop, this is my VERY FIRST fan-fiction, please review, be brutal, yet sensitive. And, I need help with Troy and Gabi's baby's names, both sexes... I will be adding chapters when the days go by.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .. did I mention REVEIW **

**DISCLAMER: One very lucky person owns High School Musical, but, sadly I don't!

* * *

**

**April 22, 2006 11:16 AM**

"Gabi, sweetie, you really need to calm down" Troy Bolton said to his wife of 7 months. Gabriella was rushing to get ready to see the doctor; she was 12 weeks pregnant and was making Troy nervous. "Slow down, please"

"Troy, I am 3 months pregnant, I will do what pleases me." She said as she ran to the bathroom to throw on a touch make-up. Suddenly, Troy got up and went over and kissed her, it was such a perfect kiss, she lost all track of the world. "I-I think I'm ready to go" she said quickly slipping on her shoes and grabbing her purse.

"Great, do we want to know the sex of the baby?" Troy questioned. He had told Gabriella early that day that he would love their baby, no matter what it was, but secretly he wished to have a boy so he could grow up to be a wildcat superstar like he daddy and grandpa.

"I don't know hunny, it would make decorating the room easier, but otherwise, I do like surprise." Gabi said, then gasped, "O my gosh, look at the time, we have to get going if we want to see our doctor today." Troy jumped up, grabbed the keys and got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I know the last chapter was, like, 5 sentences so I am making a real effort to make this and chapters to come really longer. Thank you to those who reviewed. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE... aka**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW..._**thank you!

**DISCLAMER: Riiight, like I would say I dont own HSM in Chapter 1, but I own it all in Chapter 2! .. well, I do own those that you dont know from the movie...**

"Ok, Miss. Gabriella Bolton?" the nurse asked at the doctor's.

"Yes?" Gabi said.

"Right this way, miss." The nurse pointed to the door leading to a corridor.

"Thank you. Are you ready Troy?" Gabi asked, looking over at her husband, looking bored out of his mind waiting.

"It's about time we get called in; it has been, like what, a year since we've been here?" He said standing up and making his way to the door. Gabi just looked at Troy and gave him an 'I am degusted with your attitude' glare.

"Try 15 minutes, and besides, it is important that we go to these appointments to make sure the baby is healthy" Gabi tried to explain to motivate her husband.

"Fine, we might as well, for the baby." Troy said sighing. They slowly made their way to the small room, and now they were waiting for the doctor.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how are we doing today?" Mrs. Kerishy (A/N as of now, I am giving it a shot in the dark with how these kind of appointments go, give me a break, I am 13!)

"I think I speak for both of us when I say, pretty good, nervous, but good." Gabi stated, sitting in on of the chairs.

Laughing, the doctor responded, "well, there is nothing to be scared of; we are just having your routine check up. Now, do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"O, the conversations we have had about that, and I think we came to, 'Yes' we want to know wither we are have a boy or girl" Gabi said giggling a little. Mrs. Kerishy agreed and warmed up the ultrasound.

"Ok, this will be a little cold" She said, as I squirmed when she started to rub it on my stomach. _I really hope everything is ok._ Gabi thought in her head and sighed. "Wow, I am astonished at what I see"

"What! Please tell me the baby is Ok"

"O, yes both babies are fine" Mrs. Kerishy said, with a grin growing ear to ear.

"BABIES" Tory and Gabi half-yelled in unison.

"Yes, I have found two heartbeats, congratulations you two; you will be, in 6 months, parents of twins." She said "I also see that we have here a boy and a girl." She continued.

"This is wonderful, Troy, hunny isn't this wonderful?" Gabi said sitting up in shock.

"Uh, y-ya this is terrific, really this is perfect" Troy stuttered. _I am really happy, but do we really have room? No, no, I won't let myself think this, I am really happy for us. _And, in truth, he was. "Can we get ultrasound pictures?" He asked, wanting to start the baby's books early.

"Sure, let me go get them, I will be back in a few minutes." And the doctor was gone in a flash.

"Troy, isn't this so wonderful!" Gabi said with so much excitement.

"I am so happy baby, we are going to be perfect parents" said Troy, giddy with happiness.

"Here you go," Mrs. Kerishy said, handing the couple a few tiny blue pictures, "see, here are the two heads and you can see a few feet over there." She said, pointing out different things.

"Thank you, when should we see you next?" Gabi questioned her doctor.

"Umm, how about you guys come back after you finish you second trimester, how about July 10?" Her doctor asked.

"Ya, I think that should work." Troy said.

"Great, why don't you two get home, make sure to make another appointment at the front desk" The doctor reminded them.

"Yes, thank you so much doctor," Gabi giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I am having major writers block, ideas are always welcome. PLEASE REVIEW I really want to know what you think of the story.**

**DISCLAMER: I dont Own HSM ... just the people you dont reconize from the movie. **

**The same day, after the news.**

"Sooo," Gabi said as they neared their quaint looking house, "Troy, are you honestly happy about this?"

"Yes Gabi, I have loved you since the first lyric in 'Start of Something New' I am going to love these twins and out other children to come as much as I love you. And, you know I would give the world and more for you." He said, meaning every word of it. Suddenly, Gabi captured him in a kiss, and then slowly pulled away.

"Thank you, you make me feel much better, and I love you" Gabi said, still sitting in the car.

"I love you, you know that" he said, getting out of the car, "Well I guess we better get going."

"I think we should move, I mean, this is a nice house, but it will be too small when the twins are here. I mean, it's a 3 bedroom house, it's nice, but it won't cut it" Gabi said while looking at their house of only a couple months.

"Right, we will look into it later," Troy said, "now, I just a call from Chad, he told us to go meet him and the gang at the Southpar Restaurant (A/N: again, making up the name of the place, its somewhere they go to hang out and talk, and you should know the 'gang' by now) he says he has some news"

"Ok, should we tell them about the twins?" Gabi questioned her husband.

"Sure, they will be happy for us, now we better get going, come on, and get in the car." Troy pushed her towards the car.

"I'm going, I'm going." _I wonder if they have the same news as us..._ Gabi thought as Troy started to drive to the restaurant. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Gabi asked their friends when they got to the restaurant.

"Hey Gabi," said Chad as he started to get everyone to stop talking, "Ok, I guess you all are wondering why we called you here. Ta, you want to tell them or should I?"

"You can tell them" Taylor responded.

"Ok, we're-" Chad began, then Taylor cut in, "we're pregnant!"

"OMG What! When!" All the girls started asking frantic questions.

"Ya, we just found out we are 2 months along (A/N: So Gabi is a month ahead of Taylor)." Taylor said jumping up and down.

(A/N I forgot to add this before, Chad and Taylor are married for 6 months, Sharpay and Zeke have been married for 2 months, Jason and Kelsi have been married for a month and Ryan and Laura have been engaged for a few weeks. None of them have kids… yet)

"Hey, congratulations you two," Troy said. Whispering into Gabi's ear, "Should we tell them now or later?"

"Now." She said. "Umm H-Hey guys, we have some more news," then she continued, "We went to the doctor today and, WE'RE HAVING TWINS" She screamed.

"Wow, congrats guys we are really happy for you" Everyone said with excitement.

"How are you going to handle 2 kids, in that small house of yours?" Kelsi asked.

"We are talking about that and we are thinking of selling it, its good for when we just got married, but now I think we are both growing out of it. We are going to look into buying a much bigger one so we can have lots of kids." Troy explained.

"Congratulations you guys, it took a few months for you together but you did, and we all knew you would end up together and sure enough, you found your soul mate in the 10th grade." Zeke said.

"We all did" Sharpay added, kissing Zeke on the cheek.

"We all got blessed in one way or another." Jason said who at this time brought over pitchers of soda and platters of lunch meat.

"So, Ryan, Laura, did you guys set a date for your wedding?" Taylor asked the couple who were sitting quietly.

"Um, ya, we did actually, a little less than a year, February 14." Laura said.

"Awww that will be so romantic." All the girls gushed, and offering to help plan considering they have had experience.

"That's good, that way you will have like, 10 months to figure out who, what, when and where." Sharpay added.

"Well, Ryan wants Zeke to be his best man, and Troy, Chad, and Jason to be his groomsmen. And I want Sharpay to be my Maid of Honor then Gabi, Tay, and Kelsi to be my bridesmaid." Laura said to the whole group.

"Girl, we will do everything we can to help you." Taylor said.

"Thanks, because, frankly I have no idea what we are doing." Laura said with a concerned look on her face. After that, they all chilled out and talked. Around 5:00 they all went home. Shortly there after, Gabi and Troy watched a few movies and went to bed thinking of the twin.

**I am going update soon. I have major writers block... I dont know what next chapter will be so I am off to the mall to get my mind off of it. **

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a filler, I have already written the next chapter, but I felt that the story needed this. Please Review. O ya, I was a total airhead before so just bear (sp?) with me here.**

**Changes or Additions:**

**1. Mrs. in the last chapter should be Dr. when I am talking about the doctor. Hits hand on head**

**2. Jobs...Troy/Coach for the Wildcats with Jason (his dad retired)/Chad P.E. Teacher for 5th graders/ Zeke aspiring chef/ Jason coach for the wildcats with Troy/ Ryan a drama teacher at East High/ Gabi doesn't work /Tay part time chemist/ Sharpay helping Zeke with his bakery /Kelsi music teacher for kindergartners at East elementary school /Laura Manager at Nordstrom's**

**3. Ages... Troy23 (the reason they got married really late is because they made a promise to each other that they wouldn't get married until they are out of collage) Gabi22 Chad23 Taylor22 Jason23 Kelsi23 Sharpay 23 Zeke23 Ryan23 Laura22**

**Disclaimer: Fine, to amuse you people who care, I do not own High School Musical, I own nothing, I live in a cardboard box. (Ok, maybe a brick house...still don't own HSM though :( **

**The following days after the doctor's appointment. Gabi's POV

* * *

**

After I heard that I was having twins, everyone was so happy for me. Shortly after the news, Shar Shar, Kelsi, Taylor, Laura and I went shopping for baby clothes both boy and girl. Troy bought two cribs, a changing table and other knick-knacks for the babies. He is so sweet, always offering to do everything, even though I'm not on bed rest.

"So, are you prepared to have 2 screaming kids?" Kelsi asked as we neared Babies R' Us (A/N I don't know where you go for like, baby everything so work with me here.)

"Well, all I need to know is that Troy will be with me, and I think that I will be ok." I said and that was true.

"Just know, Jason and I am here for you when ever you need a babysitter." Kelsi said.

"Thanks, but Jack, Katie (Mrs. Bolton) and my mom (Tina) pretty much have made them the "unofficial babysitter"." I laughed turning into the store.

"Well, you guys get to help me figure out what theme the room will be." Gabi said, pondering the thought.

"Hey, Gabi, our kids will probably be friends because they will only be a few weeks apart." Taylor said, stopping on her tracks.

"Ewmigawd (A/N; I got that from the Clique series, again I am 13, and I like how you spell it ;)) yes, and if Sharpay, Kelsi and Laura got pregnant now, then all of our kids would be the best of friends like we are!" Gabi said with excitement.

"O ya, Ok, well I guess I should tell you all now," Kelsi said, "I am like, a month and a half pregnant (A/N: soo, if you couldn't follow this, Gabi is like, 2 weeks pregnant ahead of Kelsi, Kelsi is in between both of them and Taylor is behind both of them), we just found out." She murmured.

Everyone started jumping up and down saying "OMG we just knew you hiding something from us."

"Ya, well we found out almost 2 weeks ago, but don't tell Zeke, Troy, Ryan, or Chad, this is our little secret." Kelsi whispered.

"Ok, fine, when are you due?" Laura asked.

"Ummm, all little before Halloween I think." Kelsi said with doubt.

"Wow, so it looks like it's just you two," Taylor said looking at Sharpay and Laura.

Giggling, Laura said, "Well, it would be nice it I get married first before I get pregnant. But I do want to have kids someday."

"And Zeke wants to open up his bakery before we have kids" Sharpay said.

"Well, then you will have lots of experience because you get to help us with our kids." Gabi said, and then Taylor and Kelsi nodded. By this time they were going through racks of baby necessities.

"We would love to help when ever you need us, just holler." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, but, be careful of what you say, I might just take you up on that offer." I said, we all laughed and continued talking and shopping.

**Meanwhile, with the guys (Troy POV)**

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I entered the gym. We (they guys) all got together to play a game of basketball as the girls went shopping for the babies.

"Hey, Troy" Ryan said. You know, he might have been a drama geek when we all were in East High, but he apparently had a secret talent playing basketball.

"Jason, dude, what is up with you, you have been grinning like an idiot lately." Chad said, noticing his unusual happy mood.

"Hu? Wha? O, umm, well, umm fine, me and Kelsi are pregnant." He mumbled.

"Hey congratulations man." And other forms of that were said.

"Zeke, Ryan you two are the odd balls out." I said.

"I am not even married yet, and please pick on Zeke. What is your excuse?" Ryan putting his hands up in innocence.

"Me and Sharpay-"he began

"Sharpay and I" I cut in.

"Dude, you have been spending too much time with Gabi" Chad said looking shocked.

"Right, anyway Sharpay and I have come to terms, I want to open a bakery before we have kids, but believe be we are going to have kids." Zeke said shooting the ball into the hoop.

Later that night, we and the girls got together and had pizza at the local pizza parlor, Gabi, Taylor and Kelsi at more than usual so we ordered almost double the pizza, it was very relaxing.

The following weeks have been very relaxing, we hung out with our friends and got ready for the babies. (A/N Ya, bad sentence but it gets the point across.)

**

* * *

Once again, this was a filler, I just made it up as I went along, PLEASE REVIEW lots more updates in the very near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Months Later (July 10 10:13am)**

"Troyy!" Gabi moaned, trying to get her husband to get up, get downstairs and out the door to their doctors appointment.

"Yesssss." Troy mimicked his wife walking towards the door.

"We are going to be late." She said grabbing her car keys.

"Well than, let's go." He said, shooing her out the door towards the driveway.

"Troy, what are we going to do about the baby rooms?" Gabi asked, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, in this house, we aren't going to do the rooms." Troy said, turning down a different road than their scheduled route,

Noticing this, Gabi asked, "Troy, where are we going?"

"Home," he said, pulling up in front of huge house.

"Wha?" Then suddenly getting it, "Troy Michael Bolton, did you buy this house!"

"Y-yes." He stammered, hoping she wasn't too mad.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you. This house is so big, how many bedrooms are there?

"6. A master for you and me, a big room for the twins and 4 more for guest, or more kids, which we will probably have." He then continued, "I bought it while you were shopping with all the girls. We can move in when ever you want, now, or after the twins. Whenever. It has a fenced in backyard and pool; and there is plenty of room for a swing set when the kids get older." He finished.

"I love it that you did this, and I love that it is big. I want to move in now so we can get ready for the babies. Now, we HAVE to get to the doctor now unless you want to be ungodly late." She told him, motioning him start driving again.

**At the doctor **

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how are you two today?" Dr. Kerishy asked.

"Pretty good. I have a few questions though." Gabi said.

"Ok, well that's what I am here for, what kind of questions did you have?" Dr. Kerishy

"Um, Troy actually just bought a house and we wanted to move in before the twins are born, could I do that, or would I be on bed rest? I mean, I'm 6 months pregnant so time is almost of the essence. And then, well actually that's it." Gabi said trying to think of more questions.

"Well, because you don't work, I am assuming you aren't on your feet as much as you would be if you did work, so I don't want you on bed rest until a month before the twins are supposed to be born. But, you are having twins so there is a more likely chance that you will go into labor earlier. So I am going to say, try to take it as easy as you can." The doctor said, with Gabi and Troy nodding their head.

"Can we get a sonogram? I want to make sure the babies are healthy." Troy said, holding Gabi's hand.

"Sure, let me go warm it up" Dr Kerishy said.

"Troy, I'm worried. What if the babies aren't healthy, or there is some complication?" Gabi said, with a scared looked you could tell she was really nervous.

"Gabi, it will be ok," Troy said trying to comfort his wife.

"Right this way," Dr. Kerishy directed them to a different room. "Alright, I see two heads, two heartbeats, wait, I hear three heartbeats. Let me look for a –yep- I see a third head. He must have been hiding behind his brother and sister before. Congratulations you two."

"Um, thank you, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Troy asked, looking at the now pale Gabi. She agreed and left the room. "Gabi, sweetie, are you ok, and just for future reference, I love this news, and I love you and we will get through this."

"Troy," she began, "Thank you for saying that, I love this that we are about to become parents of 3. The house that you bought will be big enough and we will love each child equally."

"So, you are happy about this? No offence, but from looking at your face you really wouldn't think that." Troy said hugging her.

"I will admit, I was shocked at first, but I know that you are on my side, so there is nothing to be scared about." She pulled him into a kiss then Troy knew she was honestly happy about this. "Well, I guess we better get out of here so we can go shop for a few more things." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room to find their doctor.

"O, there you two are, I wanted to give you these." Dr. Kerishy said, giving them a little packet of sonogram pictures.

"Thank you." Troy said. "Should we see you again before the triplets are born?"

"I would like to say a month before she is due in October, but, she has a greater risk now of going into labor then. But, we will take a chance and how about you make an appointment to see me the 10th of September." Dr. Kerishy told them, looking at her schedule.

"Ya, I think that will work." Troy said, looking at his own schedule.

"Thank you doctor." Gabi said as they made their way out the door to their car.

OUT IN THE CAR

"Sooo," Troy asked his wife.

"I guess we better go shopping for 1 more of everything. I don't think we need any more clothes," she giggled, "When Shar, Kelsi, Laura, Taylor and I went to but baby clothes, I bought enough, we could cloth 5 more babes."

**A/N: Ya, sorry ittook almost forever for me to update, but I really am getting MAJOR writers block here, please, if you have any ideas, message them to me becuase then you wouldnt spoil it for the other users. If you REVIEW or have reviewed thank you. **

**DISCLAMER: Whatda think? Dont own HSM and never will :( **

**3 Months Later (July 10 10:13am)**

"Troyy!" Gabi moaned, trying to get her husband to get up, get downstairs and out the door to their doctors appointment.

"Yesssss." Troy mimicked his wife walking towards the door.

"We are going to be late." She said grabbing her car keys.

"Well than, let's go." He said, shooing her out the door towards the driveway.

"Troy, what are we going to do about the baby rooms?" Gabi asked, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, in this house, we aren't going to do the rooms." Troy said, turning down a different road than their scheduled route,

Noticing this, Gabi asked, "Troy, where are we going?"

"Home," he said, pulling up in front of huge house.

"Wha?" Then suddenly getting it, "Troy Michael Bolton, did you buy this house!"

"Y-yes." He stammered, hoping she wasn't too mad.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you. This house is so big, how many bedrooms are there?

"6. A master for you and me, a big room for the twins and 4 more for guest, or more kids, which we will probably have." He then continued, "I bought it while you were shopping with all the girls. We can move in when ever you want, now, or after the twins. Whenever. It has a fenced in backyard and pool; and there is plenty of room for a swing set when the kids get older." He finished.

"I love it that you did this, and I love that it is big. I want to move in now so we can get ready for the babies. Now, we HAVE to get to the doctor now unless you want to be ungodly late." She told him, motioning him start driving again.

**At the doctor **

"Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how are you two today?" Dr. Kerishy asked.

"Pretty good. I have a few questions though." Gabi said.

"Ok, well that's what I am here for, what kind of questions did you have?" Dr. Kerishy

"Um, Troy actually just bought a house and we wanted to move in before the twins are born, could I do that, or would I be on bed rest? I mean, I'm 6 months pregnant so time is almost of the essence. And then, well actually that's it." Gabi said trying to think of more questions.

"Well, because you don't work, I am assuming you aren't on your feet as much as you would be if you did work, so I don't want you on bed rest until a month before the twins are supposed to be born. But, you are having twins so there is a more likely chance that you will go into labor earlier. So I am going to say, try to take it as easy as you can." The doctor said, with Gabi and Troy nodding their head.

"Can we get a sonogram? I want to make sure the babies are healthy." Troy said, holding Gabi's hand.

"Sure, let me go warm it up" Dr Kerishy said.

"Troy, I'm worried. What if the babies aren't healthy, or there is some complication?" Gabi said, with a scared looked you could tell she was really nervous.

"Gabi, it will be ok," Troy said trying to comfort his wife.

"Right this way," Dr. Kerishy directed them to a different room. "Alright, I see two heads, two heartbeats, wait, I hear three heartbeats. Let me look for a –yep- I see a third head. He must have been hiding behind his brother and sister before. Congratulations you two."

"Um, thank you, can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Troy asked, looking at the now pale Gabi. She agreed and left the room. "Gabi, sweetie, are you ok, and just for future reference, I love this news, and I love you and we will get through this."

"Troy," she began, "Thank you for saying that, I love this that we are about to become parents of 3. The house that you bought will be big enough and we will love each child equally."

"So, you are happy about this? No offence, but from looking at your face you really wouldn't think that." Troy said hugging her.

"I will admit, I was shocked at first, but I know that you are on my side, so there is nothing to be scared about." She pulled him into a kiss then Troy knew she was honestly happy about this. "Well, I guess we better get out of here so we can go shop for a few more things." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room to find their doctor.

"O, there you two are, I wanted to give you these." Dr. Kerishy said, giving them a little packet of sonogram pictures.

"Thank you." Troy said. "Should we see you again before the triplets are born?"

"I would like to say a month before she is due in October, but, she has a greater risk now of going into labor then. But, we will take a chance and how about you make an appointment to see me the 10th of September." Dr. Kerishy told them, looking at her schedule.

"Ya, I think that will work." Troy said, looking at his own schedule.

"Thank you doctor." Gabi said as they made their way out the door to their car.

**OUT IN THE CAR**

"Sooo," Troy asked his wife.

"I guess we better go shopping for 1 more of everything. But I don't think we need any more clothes," she giggled, "When Shar, Kelsi, Laura, Taylor and I went to but baby clothes, I bought enough, we could cloth 5 more babes."

The Car (Gabi's POV)

"Hey, Troy, can you drop me off at Chad and Taylor's? I want to surprise her by taking all the girls out for non-alcoholic drinks." I asked him.

"Sure babe, I am going to go pack the little things for the move. Gabi, are you sure you are ok with this." He said, turning into Chad and Taylor's house. Later, all of us girls

**A/N: IGIT IGIT ... I didn't like this chapter, I have a disease, it's called WRITERS BLOCK and it can be cured with you words. REVEIW and I will update.. when I feel like it, or tomorrow, whichever comes first. its 9pm right now, so I'm going to start writing and give you people what you want! I noticed that some of you who reviewed are confused. I AM SO SORRY. That's a thing with me, I write and then it doesn't make sense, it comes out in some foreign language, please, message me if you don't get something in the story, I want you guys to understand and it and like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right, well I really need your help and support, thank you to those who reviewed and to those of you who didn't well then you should reconsider. I have decided to dedicated this whole chapter to the parents as well as the planning of Ryan and Laura's wedding, although this story isn't a true story without SOME Troyella so I will thought some of that in there too. Just bear with me and perhaps we (I) can overcome writers block. And keep in mind, I am writing this at like 11 at night in bed, so I am a little tired, but not tired enough to sleep. If you are confused, please tell me, I want you to like the story, and that means understanding it to content. I am thinking that maybe one or two chapters after the triplets are born I would a) make a sequel or b) forget about it and move on to other sections and stories, REVEIWS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**

**Disclaimer: O, ya hii Mr. Ortega…. Buy the cheetah girls? ……. No….. High school musical eh? How much are we talking…..2.5 million$?... no how about 23.87 and some mints?...REALLY! No I do not own high school musical (I saw someone else on here use that and I thought it was a really creative idea.)**

**

* * *

**

**At Troy's Parents House (The following days after the July 10 doctor appt.)**

"Troy, why are we here?" Gabi questioned him. He totally threw her off guard taking her to his parents house.

"Because, I want them to be the first to know about the third baby" he said reaching for the door bell. They heard the clacking of heels on hard floor as someone neared the door.

"Gabi? Troy? What brings you two here on a Sunday?" Katie asked the chirpy couple.

"Well mom, first we would like to come in, its high noon in the middle of summer." Troy said, wiping fake sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as Katie ushered them into the living room. "Thank you, now where is dad we have some big news and we want to tell the both of you at the same time."

"Is it serious?" Katie asked, before going to get her husband.

"Is what serious?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing from his study.

"Apparently, these two have some news than they need to tell the both of us at the same time about." Katie informed her now clueless husband.

"Right, well Jack, Katie, as you know Troy and I planned on having twins in a few months right?" Gabi started, "We just had our 2 doctor's appointment. And, as it turns out we are having triplets." She finished, beaming with excitement about the news.

Jack then threw the question they would have hoped he didn't ask, "How are you going to raise three babies in that small house of yours? And surely you want more kids in the future."

Gabi took a deep breath, "Actually, Troy bought a humongous **(A/N: If it isn't a word, it is now!)** house just down the street from where we live now, and we are going to hopefully move before the triplets get here."

"Have you seen this house, do you like it?" Jack asked his daughter-in-law, she nodded, "Well, then its good that you like it, I would hate to have my bone head son buy you a house you don't like." Jack said, chuckling softly at Troy.

"Well, that's fabulous, congrats you two, having been in love for so long, you deserve it." Katie said, standing up as well as Jack to hug the two. "Are you ready for three kids? I remember with Troy, he was one kid in about a billion different places at once. And, you would have to have the Jaws of Life to pry him away from the basketball when he was old enough to hold one." She said, playfully elbowing her husband, "and he didn't help with that factor."

"Right, well we are having 2 boys, so Jack, get ready to have your next Wildcat Superstars. Unless, you know," turning to Troy, "Our baby girl and one of her brother become the next Sharpay and Ryan, they certainly would have our singing abilities." Her husband's face went from a nice tan to a sheet white color. Gabi took good notice of this, "Hun, I am kidding, we are going to teach our kids to be nice and kind to others, not be crowned Ice King and Queen."

"Hmmmm, so we are going to teach them to be just like you when I met you, undesirable, you were shy yet fierce, beautiful and had a voice that could make anyone float on cloud nine." He said, burring his head in her neck.

"Ya, maybe, when our kids are around 15 we will go to Colorado for winter break and our daughter will be forced to sing in front of her peers and she will do it, and sing with the most gorgeous boy on the slopes, they will met and fall madly in love. As it turns out this boy just happened to be transferring to East High. She would be the girl who is head cheerleader and he would be an nobody. But, they would try out for that year's Winter Musicale and turn the school on its head, teaching people that you can be whoever you want to be." Gabi said, then fear came over Troy, as well as his fatherly instinct.

"That's it, she's not dating till she turns 30, or, you know she could fall for Jason's or Chad's kid…." **(A/N: HINT IF I DO A SEQUILLLLLLL)** The four adults laughed as Gabi and Troy got ready for their departures of Troy's parents and make head way to go to Tina's**(A/N where do you think I got that name…..hmmm)** house.

* * *

"Mom? Are you home?" Gabi yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"Ya, upstairs, give me one second." Tina yelled over their two story family room, "I have something that I want to tell you."

* * *

A/N: OOOO CLIFFY, sorry but I have decidedto cut this chapter really short. I was going to wait until this chapter is fully finshed, butI really was (am) tired, it is 3:36 AM EST and i woke up at like 7 from like a 5 hour sleep, but i really wanted to update. I promise, I will update within the next three days. Also, I couldn't really update becuase I am at my dad's house this weekend and I couldn't get a good thought out. O ya, I did this for the good of you people, I have a huge headache and NEED SLEEP.

There is a button some where (could it be below this note? gasp) waiting to be pushed, this will lead to a wonderful review left by insert yourname here about this story. Please, you can help buttons like these by pressing them. HELP A BUTTON Call 1-800-PUSHME.. or, push that **REVIEW** button... Ya, ok if that last little part didnt make any sense, it is beacuse it is like a quarter to 4am and I now suffer from a massive headache!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, or the day before that, I just started another story in the Hannah Montana department, it's called 'In Her Heart' and there is a family crisis going on! My writers block is clearing up, so I can probably update again today! Cheers Special thanks to: MY TWIN ... IluvHSM aka, Amanda, she gave me this idea for this chapter, but I still don't know what to do about the wedding… I would just _love_ to see you thought perhaps in review form? Alright, ON TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Please, would I be typing now if I owned HSM? No even a chance, I would be drooling over Zac Efron, Mitchell Musso, and Cole and Dylan Sprouse (sp).**

* * *

**July 15, 2006 (Gabi's mom)**

"Yes mami?" Gabi asked, walking towards the foot of the steps.

"I-I have s-someone I want to meet." Tina told her, trying to prepare for the news.

"Ya, who is it?" She asked getting nervous. She had gotten over her fathers death, but whenever he came up, she would change the subject.

"Go sit on the couch, and I will be down in a second." Tina said, starting her decent on the steps.

"Well, G-Gabriella," Tina started.

_Uh-oh, she used my full name, last time she used it, I was in REALLY big trouble._ Gabi thought.

"You dad has been dead for 11 years, (A/N: Gabi has known Troy and everybody else for 9 years, they all went to the same collage.) and, even though, every night I miss him terribly, but I want some one else in this big house so I don't feel as lonely." Tina began, hoping Gabi wouldn't get too mad. "So, I kinda met someone, his name is Stephen, and he is a very sweet man. Stephen? You can come down now." She called her boyfriend.

"Um H-Hi Gabi, and you must be Troy, Tina as told me so much about you two." Stephen said, walking down the stairs towards the couple.

"Mami, that's wonderful, I want you be happy, really I do." Gabi said, fighting back tears. "Now, we have some news too. Well, mom, you know about the twins coming in a little less than three months? It turns out its really triplets, we just had our doctors appointment a few days ago and the doctor found another head." She said, lightning up about her mother's news.

"O, Gabi that's wonderful. You two are so caring, you will make great parents." Tina told them, getting up to hug them.

"But wait there's more." Said Troy, who as been off to the side. "I just bought a house that Gabi and I really want to move into before they get here because it is much bigger than what we are living in now." He continued.

"That is fantastic, I am sure that you will need help, seeing as how Gabi really couldn't lift anything too heavy, so I am here for assistance." Stephen said, hoping to get to know the two.

"Thanks, I am going to get our friends to help, because actually, we only have 2 months, the doctor wants Gabi on bed rest a month before she is due, and doesn't want her on her feet too long in the day." Troy said, explaining Gabi's situation. "O shoot, speaking of our friends we need to get over to Southpar Restaurant to meet them there. So, Gabi, we better get going. Nice meeting you Stephen." Troy said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Bye mom, it was good meeting you Stephen. See you later." Gabi said hugging her mom and going to standing next to Troy.

**

* * *

****In the Car **

"Gabi, Gabi are you ok?" Troy asked. Gabi had a dazed look on her face. Troy knew the topic of her dad was sensitive and meeting Stephen probably didn't help.

"Hu, wha? O ya, I am here Troy" Gabi said, still with a dazed look on her face.

"Are you ok? You have been look out into space the entire ride." He told her, as she pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

"Y-Ya, just a little tired I guess, we probably shouldn't stay too long here." She told Troy._ The truth is, I don't know what I'm feeling now. Do I like Stephen? Is he good enough for my mom? Does she still really miss my dad? I love him so much, and I still think about him everyday, right when I wake up and right when I go to bed. I guess I am happy for her, it has been so long. _

**Guys Table **

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Zeke asked him as Troy walked over to where the guys were sitting.

"Eh, nothing, you know same old same old." Troy answered sitting down next Chad. "So, what are we talking about?" He asked the group.

"High school at East High." Ryan told him.

"Wow, how many hours do you all have?" Troy laughed.

"Well, specifically, girls." Mr. Ladies Man said.

"Ah, that is a must more interesting topic. I must have dated, at least seriously, 2 or 3 girls, that including Gabi, though I kind of wish I dated more girls, you know to see who was out there. But I am glad I met Gabi." Troy finished, all his friends getting his point.

"I'm glad I met Taylor." Chad butted in.

"I'm glad I met Sharpay." Said Zeke.

"I'm glad I met Kelsi." Said Jason.

"I'm glad I met Laura, in collage." Ryan added, chuckling.

**Meanwhile at the Girls Table.**

"Omgosh, Gabi, for being 6 month pregnant with triplets, you sure do look good." Laura said.

"Hello to you too guys, what's going on?" Gabi asked them.

"We are talking about what we are doing this week, what about you, any doctors

appointments?" Kelsi asked.

"I will go ask Troy in a few, I want to know whats up with you guys." Gabi asked. "Laura, how is the planning for the wedding going? Taylor, have you gotten everything you need for the baby? Kelsi, what about you, do you parents know about the pregnancy? Sharpay, are you and Zeke ready to open a bakery?" Gabi threw rapid fire questions are her friends.

"ARG (A/N: thats my word, I use itto express, like, frustration.) It is so stressful I am so glad I have good friends to help me." Laura said, answering her quesiton.

"As a matter of fact, Chad and I, I think, have everything we need for this baby." Taylor said, laughing.

"My parents back me up one hunderd percent, and we have everything we need." Kelsi said, moving onto Sharpay,

"OMG, Me and Zeke are working like crazy to get his bakery open, we want you all there for the grand opening in a few months." Sharpay told the group.

"Gabi, come on, go ask Troy what you guys are up to next week." Taylor urged her.

"Probably paking." Then her friends had confused looks on their faces. "O thats right, you guys dont know, Troy bought me a huge houseand we want to move before the triplets, we need all your help, care to join us in packing?"

"We are all in" They answerd at the same time.

"Uh, let me go ask Troy what day you guys should come over." She laughed and went to sneak up behind Troy.

"-though, I kind of wish I dated more girls, you know to see who was available back then." Was all Gabi needed to hearfromto rush out of the restaurant.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked her, running to catch up.

"Troy, did you really want to date me, or other girls in high school?" Gabi asked, crying lightly.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi, I love you so much, I loved you more than any other girl in that high school." This made Gabi feel a little better, knowing what Troy said was true.

"I could not have been happier with who I was dating at East High, you." Troy told her, pulling her close to her chest. "I love you Gabi, you and no on else, well that way." He laughed, kissing her in such a deep kiss, she forgot for a split moment she was mad, not at him at her mom.

"I'm sorry Troy, it's my mom, I want her to be happy, but I really miss my dad and its hard to imagine her with anyone else but him." She cried softly in his shirt.

"Its ok, I understand, you just need to take your anger out on someone, and I was glad it was me, because I understand you, and you understand me, that is why we are perfect for each other.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, I apologize profusely for not updating in like 4 or 5 days, I could not think of what to say, but this is the longest chapter I have written for any story, (which isn't hard, this is my first story). I promise, I will write again tonight and update in the morning. If you are think "where's the wedding?" that will be next chapter, I promise. So, ya and check out my other story too, In Her Heart, I will be updating that story tonight too so, ya, read and review. IDEAS ARE APPRICATED.**

**REVIEWs optional, YET TOTALLY NICE OF YOU!  **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


End file.
